Discovering Her Magic
by Pricat
Summary: Dave's niece Lana comes to stay for Summer but Morgana is causing trouble and Dave and Balthzar have to stop her but they also discover another apprentice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**I am so excited for Sorceror's Apprentice coming out this Tuesday in the U.K and I wanted to write something for it.**

**In this fic, Dave's niece Lana spends the Summer with him but he and Balthazar discover she has magic and decide to make her an apprentice but Morgana wants to take over and it's up to them to stop her but can Lana find her inner and magical strength while helping her uncle and Balthzar stop Morgana.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Summer but Lana Marie Studler was annoyed as she was on an airplane to New York City as she was supposed to be spending the summer with her Uncle Dave and she'd turned thirteen a few days ago but was feeling strange as she didn't know why.

She had wavy black hair and was slender but was very unconfident in herself like her Uncle Dave but didn't understand but she sighed as she was reading a fantasy book as she loved sorcery and folklore as she'd loved it since she was little.

She wondered why her uncle never lived away from New York but had no idea of what her uncle was capable of and the fact that he was an apprentice but she sighed reading the Legends of King Arthur.

She was in eight grade but not very popular and picked on a lot by kids in her class and in Seventh grade but she felt bad.

"_I wish I could be special._

_Like Merlin and Morgana."_ she thought.

She had no idea what Fate had in store for her...

* * *

Dave sighed as he had finished teaching another Physics class at NYU but was nervous about Lana coming to spend Summer with him.

Even though being Balthzar's apprentice was helping his self confidence, he was still a little nervous as he hadn't seen Lana since she was little and knew she was thirteen now but was nervous as he and Becky were picking her up from JFK in a few hours but had been helping Balathzar in the curio shop this morning before college.

He then went to meet Becky as they were going from college to JFK but she noticed he was nervous but understod as being a sorceror's apprentice meant a lot of strange things could happen and was worried about Lana finding out in case she thought he was crazy.

He and Becky had started dating but she had accepted he was magically gifted.

* * *

Becky noticed that Dave was quiet as they started the drive to JFK but understood as they were listening to the radio.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm just nervous about Lana.

What if Maxim shows up?

Or the fact that she discovers I'm a sorceror?" he said.

Becky understood as she knew that Dave was sometimes very shy and didn't have a lot of confidence in himself and knew he was worrying about Lana as he hadn't seen her since she was four.

"Don't worry Dave.

I'm sure she'll like you.

She may be into sorcery and want to help.

Who knows?

You could have an apprentice of your own." she said.

A smile played on Dave's face.

"Yeah that could happen." he replied.

Yhey then arrived at the airport but Dave grew a little more nervous as they got out of the car as they entered the airport.

* * *

Lana was nervous as she collected her baggage from the baggage claim but was hoping her uncle Dave would like her as she saw him beckon over to her to join him and Becky but Dave stared seeing a dragon necklace around the girl's neck and smiled a little as Becky saw the thirteen year old not giving them a lot of eye contact but Dave understood as he had been like that at that age.

"Hey I'm your uncle Dave and that's Becky.

I like your necklace." he said.

"T-Thanks.

It's like the one Merlin had." Lana said softly.

They then got into the car but Becky noticed that Lana was quiet as she was in the passenger seat of Dave's car but noticed she was looking out at New York as she had never been there before but Dave understood as it was magical to her like being Batlthzar's apprentice was to him but he knew she needed him as he knew that Lana's parents were always fighting and were secretly getting a divorce.

Dave then decided to stop at the curio shop to see Balthzar but Lana was in awe as she was looking around but was in sorcery loving heaven but heard growling from the stock room and was curious opening the door but gasped seeing a dragon there but she was in awe.

"Wow this is so cool!" she said to it.

It was growling softly at her touch as she was giggling.

"Lana are you okay in there?" she heard Dave ask.

"Yes I'm okay." she answered.

But the dragon then climbed into her backpack but she hoped that her uncle Dave wouldn't approve of her having a pet yet alone a dragon.

She then heard her uncle call her.

But she saw a strange man with her uncle.

"Lana this is my friend Balthzar Banks.

He owns this shop." he told her.

"This place is so awesome." she said.

Dave was stunned seeing her smile.

"He's coming with us for dinner, okay?

Let's go to Chinatown okay?" he said.

She nodded as she left the store.

Balathzar had a feeling that Lana was like Dave.

He just needed to see first before he told the child.

"Is something the matter?" Dave asked.

"I'm fine.

We should go." Balthzar answered.

But the apprentice had a feeling something was going on...


	2. Emerging Powers

**A/N**

**Here's more and I hope people like like those who've seen the movie already.**

* * *

In the car, Balthazar noticed that Lana was very quiet and understood knowing that most teens her age were like this but had a feeling she was what the other kids called _different_ or _weird_ but he could tell she just wanted to fit in as he looked sadly at the chain around the girl's neck because it reminded him of Merlin but Dave noticed that his master was a little sad by looking in the mirror.

He knew that Balathazar had probably wanted a family but fighting against Morgana and her followers was something that would ruin that as he would have to keep his magic a secret and fit in like Lana was trying to.

Balthazar saw eye slits poking out from Lana's backpack and smiled knowing the dragon hatchling from the curio store had snuck in and had a feeling the child had made an emotional connection when they had been in the store.

He had no doubt about Lana.

"Are you a sorceror Mr Banks?

Like Merlin?" he heard Lana ask.

Dave was nervous hearing that as he knew that Balthazar wanted him to keep the fact they had magic a secret from modern day New York and it's people but wasn't sure about how others especially those in his family would react.

"What do you think Lana?" Balthazar asked.

"I think you are.

Your shop has all the things a sorceror would need.

Spell books, crystals.

You probably hide magic because nobody would understand.

Like the kids at my school." she answered.

Dave felt relief inside of him at Lana's answer.

He knew that telling her about his double life wouldn't be a big problem but he saw her eyes glow with magic.

But it faded before he could tell Balathazar.

The older sorceror smiled as he knew that Lana was powerful.

"_She's powerful like Yan Sid used to be."_ Balthazar thought.

Lana wondered why he was staring at her but Dave laughed.

He and Becky then arrived at the Chinese resturant as they saw that Lana was quiet but Balthazar understood as she was thinking about what was happening to her.

Dave then saw something in the backpack and wondered what it was.

She couldn't tell him that it was a dragon because he'd be mad but she had a feeling his friend understood as he had a magical aura around him.

They then entered the resturant.

But somebody was watching.

She was surprised seeing that Dave's niece was related to Yan Sid.

She then saw Maxim join her.

"I need you to get that girl to join our side." she said.

"Yes Morgana I will." he answered.

He then used his magic to locate Lana.

* * *

Lana was feeling strange as she was eating noodles as Dave was worried seeing her eyes glow as Balthazar knew that Morgana and Maxim were somewhere nearby and her magic was sensing darkness as Dave saw Maxim appear in the resturant but was about to fight him but the dark sorceror stopped him.

"I'm not here for you Dave." he told him.

Lana was in awe at Maxim using his magic but was feeling more strange as something was bubbling up in her as there was anger but Balthazar felt powerful magic as the place shook but Maxim smiled at her.

"You show great promise little one.

But you need your skills sharpened.

My mistress and I can help you." he said.

Lana was nervous but then saw Maxim hurt Becky and it made up her mind.

"I want to be a sorceror but not like you." she yelled.

Maxim then scowled seeing this.

But Balthazar watched as he vanished.

Lana then fainted as Dave caught her.

"We should go home.

We have things to talk about.

But we have to wait." he said.

Dave nodded as they went into the car.

He was nervous as he knew that Lana was still new to Balthazar's world.

Balthazar sighed knowing that Dave was worried about his niece because he had promised Lana's parents he would protect her but knew they wouldn't understand about Maxim.

They then saw Veronica appear.

"What're you doing here?" Dave asked.

"I came to help your little one.

I can sense she has great magic." she answered.

"Balthazar nodded in reply.

"She is like Yan Sid was a long time ago." he told her.

Dave was curious about Yan Sid but Veronica would explain.

They then left Lana to sleep...


	3. Finding Out About Lana

**A/N**

**Here's more and thank you to those who reviewed but don't know if I should write more until after I see the movie but I like where it's going as I'm happy that Disney/Jerry Bruckheimer made this as I'm a huge fantasy lover.**

**In this chapter, Dave asks Balthazar to help him connect with Lana as he doesn't know what teens are like.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Lana then woke up as sunlight poured through the window of the guest room in Dave's house but remembered what had happened last night but had thought it was a really cool dream but had a feeling it wasn't especially as she heard soft growling in her room.

The dragon hatchling was flying around blowing smoke rings but Lana smiled as she knew it wasn't a dream but wondered where her Uncle Dave was but heard footsteps as she saw a beauitful woman with black hair enter the room but smiled at the young girl.

"Hey there I'm Veronica.

I'm one of Balthazar's friends.

We were talking about you.

You have powerful magic like Yan Sid.

We can talk about it with them." she told her.

Lana nodded as she wasn't sure if she could trust Veronica because she thought she was helping the dark sorceror that had shown up at dinner but she followed her downstairs to the kitchen and found both her uncle and Balthazar sitting at the table drinking coffee.

"Morning Lana.

You were asleep for a long time." Dave said.

Lana nodded as she didn't show him eye contact.

Balthazar understood as she was trusting him more because they had things in common and Dave understood but had an idea.

"Maybe you should find out about her for me.

So I can bond with her." he said.

"I'll try but teenage humans are hard to crack." he replied.

"Thanks.

I'm sure she'll come out of her shell.

Probably in the curio shop." Dave said.

Balthazar liked that idea.

It was better than having to go to the mall.

"Where is she?" he asked Dave.

"Getting dressed in her room.

Playing with Growly too." Veronica said.

Balthazar smiled at that.

He knew that was the name Lana had given the dragon hatchling as she'd developed an attachment to it since finding it yesterday in the stock room of the curio shop as Dave was making breakfast but using his magic.

He practised magic with Balthazar and sometimes on his own.

Veronica smiled but went to check on her.

She hoped the girl was okay.

* * *

Lana was in the guest room looking in the mirror as she was curious about her magic knowing that it was powerful but didn't know how it worked as she had an idea but remembered overhearing Balthazar tell her uncle that focus was part of casting magic as she was in her pyjamas as she wondered if she could magic up her own clothes as she liked the idea.

Her eyes then glowed as she was thinking as magic surrounded her but when it vanished, she was wearing jeans with a denim jacket and a t-shirt and high top sneakers.

"Wow that's cool!

I knew I could do it." she told herself.

"Od course you could do it.

You're as powerful as Yan Sid and Batlthazar.

I know you will be a great sorceroress." she heard Veronica say.

Lana jumped as she saw her there.

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to check on you." she said.

Lana then saw Growly jump on the bed.

They giggled as they decided to go downstairs to eat.

Balthazar was stunned hearing from Veronica that Lana had used magic to create new clothes.

He knew that she had amazing focus.

But Veronica saw he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Dave wants me to find out about Lana for him.

So that he can bond with her easily.

I'm a little nervous." he told her.

"That's funny.

The great and powerful Balthazar Blake trying to figure out Lana.

Maybe I should help." she said.

"Yes help me." he answered.

She smiled as she watched Lana eat.

Dave was going to teach classes all day.

But he was worried that Maxim would attack.

Balthazar understood his apprentice's worry especially with Lana but he had something in the curio shop that would keep Lana safe and help her with her magic control as he had a feeling her magic was powerful.

Lana then got into the car after grabbing her handbag.

Balthazar then smiled as he along with Veronica and Dave into the car.

She had no idea that Morgana was watching them.

She knew that Balthazar wouldn't let her get to Lana.

But she had a plan sending Maxim...

* * *

But ;ana was happy as the car stopped at the curio shop as she along with Balthazar and Veronica as they entered but the girl waqs excited but both sorcerors were amazed that her magical energy was increasing being around magical relics but Balthazar then brought out a small box with a dragon etched on it as it contained a necklace that had an enchantment on it that would protect her as well as help her magic at bay around others.

"I'll be in the stock room.

You should help Veronica." Balthazar said to her.

Lana nodded in awe as she was helping but Veronica noticed the girl was quiet.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah just sad." she told her.

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked.

"Because I'm an nobody in my class.

The other popular kids in my class and others tease me because I like all this stuff.

I'm not that confident and boys avoid me.

But having magic is awesome." she told her.

Veronica smiled hearing Lana say that as she knew that girls her age were trying to fit in.

"I think you're amazing just the way you are.

You should be yourself.

But what about your parents?" she asked.

Lana was nervous hearing this.

"My father is a teacher at an elementary school.

My mother is an artist and is always busy.

But they're always fighting.

I wish I could use magic to fix that.

But I like being with Uncle Dave.

He at least cares about me." she told her.

Veronica understood as she saw Balthazar join them.

"I'm amazed that she is different from girls her age.

You should give her this." he said handing her the box.

She nodded as she knew that his intentions were good but knew that either her or Dave should make Lana their apprentice as Veronica loved the idea but would talk about it with Dave.

She then found Lana reading a spell book.

She smiled knowing the young girl was eager to learn.

"I have something for you." she told her.

"Really?

Cool." she said.

Veronica smiled as she gave her the box.

The young girl opened it pulling out a locket.

It was in the shape of a griffin.

"Thanks Veronica.

I like it." she told her.

Veronica smiled knowing that a bond was growing with her and Lana.

The girl considered her and Balthazar her friends.

But they were also using magic but having fun.

Lana was amazed.

"You think I could do that stuff?" she asked.

"Yes in time.

Maybe either your uncle or I will teach you as our apprentice.

We should go get some lunch." Veronica told her.

But Balthazar had an errand to do but was secretly going to NYU to train with Dave.

She smiled as it was just her and Lana.

Maxim smiled as he followed them...


	4. Making Her Their Apprentice

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to those who reviewed.**

**I have yet to see the movie as it doesn't come out until Tuesday over here in the U.K and I can't find the movie novel.**

**But nevertheless, I hope you're enjoying this. **

* * *

Balthazar sighed as he entered NYU but found Dave's classroom empty as he smiled knowing that Dave had finished classes early as he saw him enter but he was nervous and wondered why.

"I've been having these dreams about Morgana.

But they involve Lana too." Dave said to him.

Balthazar sighed knowing Morgana was revived and seeking to conquer the world but it meant having to teach Lana how to use her magic but knew that Dave couldn't be her master because they didn't have a good bond yet but knew Veronica would be a great master to her.

But both Veronica and him would discuss it with Dave when they got home.

Dave hoped Lana was fine.

"She's with Veronica." Balthazar answered.

But Dave was wondering about something.

"What's on your mind?" Balthazar asked.

"If I'm the descendant of Merlin, who is Lana related to?

In the sorcery bloodline?" he asked.

Balthazar sighed knowing exactly who Lana was related to.

"Yen Sid is who she's related to." he answered.

Dave was curious to know more after finishing training.

But a look from Balthazar made him be quiet.

"We should get back to your house.

I feel that Lana and Veronica are there." he said.

Dave agreed as they got in his car and left the college.

Dave hoped that Balthazar would tell him about Yen Sid.

He was as curious as Lana about this.

But he decided not to ask about it anymore.

He didn't want to upset his master.

* * *

Veronica was nervous as she remembered what had happened at the cafe because Maxim had shown up and tried to make Lana join him and Morgana and become a Morgaian but like all good apprentices, she refused but Maxim had hurt her but hoped that Dave wouldn't freak as Lana was at the table drinking soda as they saw both Balthazar and Dave arrived.

"What happened to Lana?" Dave asked.

"Maxim showed up at the cafe.

He tried to make Lana join Morgana.

She refused like a good apprentice should.

He hurt her but not too much." Veronica told him.

"Lana go to your room okay?

We need to talk." Dave told her.

Balthazar saw the young girl leave the room.

* * *

"I don't want Lana to be an apprentice.

It's too dangerous!" Dave said.

"I know you care about her.

But we need to train her.

She could be a powerful apprentice.

You want Morgana to use her?

Let us train her." Veronica told Dave.

"I know you're right but I promised Lana's parents that I would keep her safe plus Morgana would still come after her and I can't let anything bad happen to her." he told them.

Balthazar put a hand on Dave's shoulder.

"I know you're worried about her safety.

But I promise you that Veronica and I will protect her.

We'll make sure that she's safe." he told him.

"You promise?" Dave asked.

"Of course.

A sorceror always keeps his word.

But I need to be sure she is an apprentice." Balthazar told him.

"You mean the dragon ring?" Dave asked.

He nodded as he had one with him.

He'd brought it from the shop.

He then headed upstairs.

* * *

Lana was feeding Growly while sitting on the bed as she heard the door open and the dragon growled protectively but relaxed seeing Balthazar as he sat on the bed as she wondered what he wanted.

"I want to show you something." he said pulling out a ring.

It was sterling silver and in the shape of a dragon.

"It's a sorceror's ring.

Without it, sorcerors are powerless.

If it likes you, you can keep it." he told her.

The dragon ring then became alive and curled around her finger.

"I knew you are filled with magic.

Your uncle is an apprentice of mine.

But you shall be mine and Veronica's apprentice.

We will teach you how to use your magic." he told her.

Lana was in awe hearing this.

She smiled going back downstairs.

Balthazar saw Dave getting ready to go out on a date.

He was going out for dinner with Becky.

He wanted Balthazar to watch Lana.

He sighed as he saw Dave leave.


	5. Explaining About Yen Sid

**A/N**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Here's more and I hope people like.**

* * *

Morgana was curious as she saw Lana in her crystal ball as she'd heard from Maxim about her but was stunned that somebody like her was related to Yen Sid but Maxim understood.

"We should attack her through the heart.

That way she'll be weak." she told him.

"Are you sure it'll work?" he asked.

She nodded as she knew that Lana may be an apprentice but she was still human and had a heart.

"I know you'll get her mistress." he said.

She cackled as she then used a spell to find out where Dave was but found him in downtown New York.

She then decided to make herself known.

Maxim knew that this would work.

* * *

Balthazar was using magic while he was at Dave's house but was worrying about Lana as she was precious to Dave and knew he was overprotective of her but knew that she was meant to be an apprentice.

"_Balthazr..."_ he heard somebody say.

He was stunned as he hadn't seen the voice's owner in eons.

He had to tell Lana about her sorceror ancestor.

Even if it hurt him.

He sighed as he saw Lana join him.

She saw a look of sadness on his face.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I was thinking of your magical ancestor Yen Sid." he answered.

"Who was Yen Sid?

You keep mentioning him." she said.

Balthazar sighed as he knew he had to tell her.

"He was a very powerful sorceror like Merlin.

He was very wise and kind.

But when Morgana showed up, he wanted to protect Merlin.

He was upset after he was killed and disappeared.

I was upset but still carried on.

It's strange how you're related to him." he said.

He wondered if Yen Sid was trying to contact him about Lana.

But he saw that Veronica was quiet.

She wanted to protect the child from danger but knew being a sorceror was dangerous.

But the child could handle it.

She then heard the doorbell ring as the pizza man was here.

"You should see to him." she said as Balthazar nodded.

He then brought out his wallet to pay for the pizza.

Veronica noticed he was distracted.

He was thinking about Yen Sid.

"I know he is out there somewhere." she said.

He nodded as Lana joined them in the living room.

* * *

But in a house in the Bronx, a teenage boy was alone in his room but was working on his magic as he had powers like his father but he and his father didn't get along because his father was a Morganian and he didn't want to and wanted to serve Merlin but his name was Kai but he was adopted by foster parents as his real father had vanished and his mother didn't want him so had sent him to a shelter where his foster parents had found him and thought he would make a great Morgaian.

But he had a feeling that he wasn't meant to be a Morganian but had strange dreams at night but couldn't explain why as he had a feeling it was about his past before he came to the shelter at four years old.

He was thirteen but had jet black hair which was messy.

He'd seen an image of Lana with Balthazar but he felt like he knew the man.

He smiled as he was packing stuff into a backpack as he was running away from here and didn't know where he was going.

But his thoughts were messed around.

He then left as his foster parents were with Morgana.

"They won't miss me." he thought leaving...


	6. Bad News

**A/N**

**Here's more and sorry for not updating in a while.**

**I finally watched the movie and it was awesome.**

**I'm watching it while working on this.**

* * *

Dave was nervous as he'd gotten a call from the police as it involved Lana's parents but he hoped that Lana would take the news well as he needed to tlk to Bathazar about it as he needed help telling her the bad news.

He then hoped Bathazar would help him as he left knowing he was at his Arcana store as he got in his car.

He knew Veronica was watching Lana for him while he was out but knew that he would probably be told that Lana would have to be sent somewhere but he hoped that wasn't true.

* * *

Balthazar was busy working in the store and practising magic but smiled seeing Dave enter the shop but had a feeling that he was here about Lana as he nodded in reply.

"Yeah it is.

L-Lana's parents died.

The cops called me.

I'm worried about her fate." Dave told him.

Bathazar understood as he cared about Lana.

"I-I think we should tell her." he said.

Dave was scared hearing this.

He knew that Lana was young.

He would help her with this.

"We should go." he told him.

Dave agreed as the stel eagle was outside.

"Let's go." Balthazar said.

He hoped Lana was okay.

* * *

Lana's eyes fluttered open as she had a bad dream involving her parents but smiled seeing Growly on her bed but he sensed her sadness as he nuzzled her but she smiled a little at his cuteness.

"Thanks boy.

I just had a bad dream." she said.

But she then got dressed but was thinking.

She hoped that her bad dream hadn't came true.

"Come on Growly." she said to him.

The dragon then followed her out of her room.

But she heard Balthazar, Dave and Veronica talking in the kitchen but she heard them mention her parents being mentioned and wondered what was going on but saw them stop as she entered but sensed an aura of sadness.

"Morning guys.

Is something wrong?

Inolving my parents?" she asked.

Balthazar nodded in reply.

"T-There's something we need to tell you.

Your parents are dead." he said.

Lana's eyes were wide in shock.

She then left the room.

Balthazar sighed at this.

"We should give her time.

This is hard for her.

She needs us." he said.

Dave sighed as he left.

He hoped Lana would be okay.


	7. Trying To Comfort Lana

**a/n**

**Here's more and thanks for Ashleigh Piccino for faving and reviewing this.**

**Lana is still sad about her parents but Balthazar and Dve are worried about her.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Morgana smiled as she and Maxim were watching Dave and Balthazar for a while, but were watching Lana as she was in her room crying.

_Maybe I can use this to my upper hand, knowing that maybe I can make her join us Morgaians and leave her precious little family._

Maxim wondered what his mistress was thinking, knowing Balthazar would be very protective of the young sorceroress along with Dave.

* * *

In his home, Dave was worrying about Lana as he was fixing dinner, using his magic to assist him because he wasn't a great cook but was worrying about Lana, knowing that she might be sent to a foster home and that wasn't a good idea but saw Veronica enter, looking worried.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Asleep in her room with Growly.

What're you planning to do?" she said.

"I-I think you and Balthazar should adopt her.

She likes being with the both of you.

Plus you would be there for her, unlike me." he told her.

Veronica smiled at Dave's words.

"I should talk to Balthazar about it." she said.

He sighed as he saw Veronica leave, fingering the necklace Balthazar had given her after defeating Morgana a long time ago, knowing Lana needed a family and she along with Balthazar and Dave could be that family.

She then went to check on Lana.

* * *

Lana's eyes fluttered open as she'd fallen asleep, but was scared.

She knew Social Services would take her away from her Uncle Dave, meaning she couldn't be an aspprentice snd she wanted to sharpen her magical skills.

Growly was nuzzling her, trying to make her feel better as he sensed she was sad, he sensed her magical aura but got excited hearing the door open as Veronica entered, seeing the dragon jump up on her, making her laugh.

"Down, boy.

I need to talk to Lana." she said as he calmed down.

Lana was sitting up on the bed but not showing eye contact but Veronica could see tears in her eyes, knowing grief was a powerful, terrible thing.

"They're going to take me away, right?" she asked softly.

"T-That won't happen, Lana.

Your Uncle Dave and Balthazar are working on it.

We don't want to lose you and you don't want to lose us." she said.

Lana nodded, knowing Veronica had nearly died protecting Balthazar's life from Morgana, a long time ago because of the parasite spell.

"Come on honey, dinner's almost ready." she said gently.

Lana nodded, getting up off her bed as Growly followed her.


	8. Meeting Another Sorceroress Like Her

**A/N**

**Here's more and watching it a lot this weekend made me wanna update but Veronica is bonding with Lana, telling her how she felt when she almost lost Balthsazar after defeating Morgana, knowing it would help Lana deal with the kloss of her parents.**

* * *

Lana was quiet while eating in the kitchen as Balthazar and Dave had gone out for a while but Veronica knew they'd gone to Social Services to get adoption papers, so she and Balthzar could adopt her as their own, as they had a house in the Bronx but would be moving into it soon, once they'd taken care of Morgana again, bringing painful memories of what had happened last time, Morgana had been stopped from using the Rising.

She tried to force the most painful memory of Balthazar lying there in Battery Park, after they'd defeated Morgana because she'd thought she'd lost the one whom she cared about the most in a thousand years.

Lana had seen the tears falling from Veronica's eyes, worried that something was wrong as she approached her.

"Is something wrong, Veronica?

Why dso sad?" she asked softly.

"I-I was remembering the last time Morgana was defeated." she answered.

"Why would that make you sad?

Isn't it a good thing?" she said.

"Yes but I almost lost Balthazar in the process.

He saved me yet again from Morgana, but your uncle saved him using the strength of his heart and his magic., but I felt terrible, as I'd let Morgana in my body to save his life.

It's like how you feel about your parents, Lana.

You probably wish you could've saved them, huh?" she said.

Lana nodded, feeling Growly at her side.

"But it means a whole new life might begin for you here." she told her.

Tears then fell from Lana's eyes as Veronica understood, knowing that the young gitl was going through a rough time and needed her along with Balthazar and Dave.

"It's okay Lana, let it out." she said stroking Lana's hair.

But she sensed powerful magic from Lana, feeling the whole house shake, knowing Dave would be worried out of his mind, hearing Balthazar's footsteps.

"What's going on, Veronica?" he asked her.

"It's Lana.

She's still upset, about her parents." she answered.

He could feel the pain, anger in the young girl's heart, knowing she was expressing her anger through her magic, but saw her calming down as the house stopped shaking as Dave entered, looking worried.

Lana was asleep on the couch with red rims around her eyes, making Dave feel bad about his niece as they needed to talk in the kitchen.

He hoped Lana would be iokay.

* * *

Morgana had watched Lana's display of power, knowing through anger, she could perform the Rising, which was why she'd killed Lana's parents so she would become a Morganian and stop being a Prime Merlian.

Horvath knew Lana would never join them, her loyalty was to Balthazar and Dave but she wouldn't give up trying knowing Balthazar would probably adopt Lana, turning her into a powerful sorceror like Dave, which Morgana couldn't allow.

She would find a way, no matter what.

* * *

Veronica sighed as she was getting ready, as they were going to Chinatown for dinner, going to Lana's room but heard her laughing, seeing the young girl playing with Growly, making the black haired woman smile.

"You ready, Lana?

We're going to Chinatown for dinner." she said.

Lana nodded, placing Growly on her bed as he fell asleep.

The young girl nodded as they left.

* * *

Mei-Ling sighed, as she was sitting alone in a Chinese resturant as she always ate alone, as her parents were busy and wealtrhy, and she snuck off a lot.

She was twelve but wore a sterling silver dragon ring her grandfather had given her, as he'd been her master until he passed away but she still practised magic using her heart and her grandfather's Incantus, which he'd given her on her birthday.

Her parents knew nothing of her secret life, as they wanted her to be like normal girls her age, like sending her to a public school but didn't have a lot of friends.

But she saw Lana sitting at a table with Balthazar and Dave along with Veronica, knowing from her aurs, she was a sorceror but wanted to befriend her.

She then saw Lana looking her way, leaving the table, approaching her.

"Are you okay?" Lana asked her.

"Sort of.

You're a sorceror, right?" Mel-Ling said.

"Yeah I am.

You have a dragon ring too.

I'm Lana Studler." she told her.

"Mel-Ling Williams." she replied.

Balthazar was watching both girls together, knowing Mel-Ling's grandfather and knew she'd be a good friend for Lana, but saw the waiter come with their food, as Lana joined them.

"If you want, go eat with her." Veronica said.

"Are you sure, guys?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's okay." Dave said hugging her.

Mel-Ling smiled, watching them as she didn't get to spend much time with her parents, but she wanted to know about Lana.

She'd a feeling they could be friends.

"So you attended eight grade, Lana?

That must've been aweaome." Mel-Ling said.

She and Lana were sitting at a table across from Balthazar, Dave and Veronica but were hoping to know each other well as they were fellow sorcerors.

"It was okay, Mel.

I didn't have any frirnds.

I perfer it here, though." she replied.

"Because you're noe a sorceror?

Didn't you know you were one, all this time?" she asked.

"No, I didn't know.

But I've always loved magic especially Merlin.

All this time, I wished to be a sorceror and I finally learn I'm one all along." Lana told her.

Mel-Ling knew Dave was the Prime Merlinean, but wondered what that made Lana as they were eating dumplings and noodles.

"Balthazar says my sorceror ancestor is Yen Sid." Lana said, using chopsticks.

She then heard Growly in her backpack, as he'd climbed in there when she was getting ready, but Mel-Ling smiled seeing her Chinese dragon Yui join her.

"He was my grandfather's, but he gave him to me as I needed a friend.

My parents don't know about him." she told her.

She saw Growly and Yui sitting under the table, eating leftovers.

Balthazar smiled, knowing that Lana and Mel-Ling were hitting it off as friends.

Veronica was glad, seeing her soon to be daughter happy for once after being so down after what had happened to her parents.

She knew she and Balthazar were getting married soon, in Chinatown.

* * *

Lana sighed, as her head hit the pillow in her bedroom back in her Uncle Dave's house, as she was tired from everything that happened including tonight.

Growly was lying beside her, already asleep but she was texting on her phone with Mel-Ling as they were becoming good friends, with many things in common.

She was hoping that Balthazar and Veronica's wedding was coming up, but she knew her Uncle Dave and her had to stop Morgana, before they could become a family.

She yawned, tired from everything that had happened today.


	9. Running Away

**A/N**

**Here's more, but sorry for not updating in a long while, but watching the movie, made me wanna update.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Veronica had awoken from bad dreams about being locked in the Grimhold by Morgana, but she relaxed, seeing Balthazar awake, but he understood about his wife's angst about being a prisoner of the Grimhold, but heard laughter, and Dave yelling.

He was curious to see what was going on, but smiled seeing Lana in the kitchen, with pancake batter all over the floor, and Growly licking it off the floor but Balthazar saw anger in Dave's eyes but was even more stunned, hearing him yell.

"Uncle Dave doesn't mean it, Growly.

He used to be cool, but now all he does is yell." Lana said.

Dave was stunned, but a little hurt but understood, knowing that was the first time in weeks, that his niece had spoken since her parents had died, but she normally either hung around Balthazar and Veronica or with Growly in her room.

"You didn't handle that well, Dave.

Lana's going through a rough time, being a sorceror's apprentice and dealing with her parents.

She just needs time." he told him.

Dave then had no idea that Lsna had left the building with Growly, but saw worry in Veronica's eyes, as she had a vision of Lana going to Chinatown, but understood why the girl was going there, to be with Mel-Ling her only friend and fellow sorceror.

"We should go after her, in case Morgana strikes." she told them.

Dave wanted to go, but Veronica stopped him, knowing that Lana trusted her, as she was Lana's mistress and was training her to be a sorceror but Balthazar agreed.

"Just bring her back safe, Veronica." Dave told her.

"I will, David." she said leaving the building.

* * *

_where're we going, Lana?_

Lana sighed, entering Chinatown, as Growly was in her backpack but had been talking to her through their link they'd created, since they were great friends, but the young dragonling sensed her sadness, as they walked through Chinatown.

"I don't know, Growly.

We need to find an new home, as Social Services will take me away, from you and the others." she told him.

_Maybe we should go back, to Uncle Dave and the others but maybe we should go back, in case that bad sorceroress comes back._

Lana understood, as she saw Mei-Ling and Yui, as it made them feel better, as Lana came over to them but Yui sensed that something was wrong, but Mel-Ling sensed that Lana's uncle and family weren't around.

"I ran away, so I wouldn't cause trouble." she told her.

"You never cause trouble, Lana.

You're a sorceror, as it's in your blood." she told her.

Yui then saw Mel-Ling lead her into their home, but he saw that Growly was sad, but understood he was worrying about Lana but knew she'd be okay.

But Veronica sensed Lana's aura, following her to the home of Mel-Ling but saw Growly nuzzle her, as she smiled, seeing Lana with Mel-Ling.

"We need to go, Lana.

Your uncle's worried about you, along with Balthazar." she told her.

Lana was stunned, hearing this as her uncle had yelled that she was trouble, but Veronica explained that he never meant it.

"We should go, Veronica." Lana told her.

Mel-Ling then saw them leave, but Yui sensed dark magic, as he saw Morganians after them, but Mel-Ling saw they were kids her and Lana's ages, but were going after them.

* * *

Lana and Veronica were in the subway station, waiting for the next subway but Lana sensed dark magic but saw two young Morganians, but Growly was lunging at them, but scratching them, as Lana was using her magic but the Morgaians were angry, but left but Lana was nuzzling Growly, as he got back into her backpack, before anybody noticed but were relieved seeing the subway, as they got in but they were hoping that Balthazar and Dave were okay, but were okay, as they got off but Balthazar was relieved seeing Lana with Veronica, as they got in the car.

He noticed that Lana was quiet, but knew that she didn't really speak a lot sometimes but understood, as the passing of her parents was fresh.

They then arrived at the house, as Lana got out of the car, as Growly was following her, but Dave saw her go upstairs to her room, but Veronica knew she needed time by herself.

"I'll order takeout, guys." Dave said as Balthazar went upstairs.

He peeked into Lana's room, seeing her stroke Growly but talking to him, but he let her be for now, as a lot of things were going on.


End file.
